


Confession

by mickeysixx



Series: Undeniable Chemistry [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did somethin’ stupid, Rox.” He said quietly, but even though the music was loud, Roxy was close enough to hear his every word, “So fuckin’ stupid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty goodness! I'm sorry to keep you all on tenterhooks waiting for the pay off, it's coming, it's just got a little further to go yet. Details about certain things will be revealed in the next instalment. I have a tentative outline so I'm gonna follow it and see where it leads. Until then, have some BroTP angst. 
> 
> I've tried to stay as true to the characterisations as I could, but I've got my own headcanons going and I just love the thought of these two being ultimate BFFs. 
> 
> Prompt #21 - Friends

“I fucking _love_ you.”

Roxy raised her eyebrow over the rim of her Martini glass, as amused by the non-sequitur as she was by the man who’d said it. “Is that so?”

He grinned at her, mouth wide and dimples winking. He was too drunk to flirt as he would have normally done with her and Roxy considered this a win. Not that she minded the flirting; of course not, it was something of an in-joke at this point anyway. But Roxy had a different plan for tonight and Eggsy being too drunk to flirt with her worked in her favour, because if he wasn’t going to flirt, then he was going to talk, and Roxy wanted him to talk.

“I do. I really do,” he said, still raising his voice to be heard over the music filling the club, and the sappy grin he sent her way made her fondness for him deepen. When her expression registered, his grin turned to a pouting frown and he shook his head, “Not like… not like that Rox. C’mon, you’re not… like, you’re a mate, right? A really fit, really good mate.”

She covered her sudden laugh with a cough and tried her best to look serious when she nodded her agreement. 

“So I love you, ‘k? Don’t think I don’t.”

 _Oh Eggsy._ “Never,” she said, and turned with a hidden smile to set her empty glass on the table. 

The club was exclusive and filled with the rich and famous. What was left of them, anyway. Strobe lights made several passes of the dancefloor below the VIP balcony they were currently ensconced in and Roxy took a moment to let her eyes wander. Heavy bass and pounding rhythm drove the sea of undulating bodies to move almost as one entity, swaying and jerking and winding against each other in mindless abandon. It wasn’t so long ago that they’d been part of that sea, cutting loose from the stress of the past few weeks and letting themselves just exist. It had been fun, dancing with him like that, watching the women and even some of the men try it on with him; but he’d turned them down good naturedly and stuck with Roxy all night until they returned to their booth tipsy and tired.

But this night wasn’t for her. She’d had a plan when she turned up on his doorstep at a quarter past ten that evening, dressed to the nines in her favourite McQueen dress with reservations for the most exclusive club in town, and the plan was this: get Eggsy drunk enough to tell her exactly what happened with Harry. It had been days since the showdown in the Dining Room and since then Eggsy had all but disappeared off the face of the earth, Harry had thrown himself into his new role as the Arthur to their Knights, and Merlin muttered under his breath constantly about idiots and their feelings. It didn’t take a spy to figure out something had happened between them that day after Harry had gone to find the wayward Galahad. 

It also didn’t take a spy to realise that Harry’s surprise reappearance had upset Eggsy more than he was willing to let on. So, being a good friend and excellent partner in crime, she’d frog-marched him to his room, got him dressed, and whisked him out for a night in good old London Town. If nothing else, it would take Eggsy’s mind off the situation and give him something else to focus his energy on. 

“You get me.” Roxy shook herself from her daydreaming and turned her attention back to Eggsy, who was waving his - thankfully mostly empty - cocktail glass around as he spoke, “You _know_ , right? We were the underdogs, yeah, and we showed them, we fuckin’ showed them didn’t we, Rox? We showed their silver spoon fucking arses that we were better than them, that we were _worthy_.”

“Yes we did,” she said, although whatever she said at this point probably wasn’t going to be heeded much. A server flitted by and replaced her empty glass with a full one, and she nodded her thanks as he left, sipping on the dry Martini as she waited, watching him brood.

“Not like fuckin’ Harry,” he muttered, and knocked back the last mouthful of his margarita.

 _There you are._ Roxy twisted her body so she was facing him, leaned her head on the back rest of the booth and gave him her undivided attention, “What about him?”

Eggsy scoffed, twirled the glass in his hands carelessly, “He’s a prick, aint he? Turnin’ up like that after all this time, I mean who does he think he is, eh? Fucking arsehole.” He glowered at the glass like he had personally offended him, “Thinks everythin’s gonna be fine now he’s back, like I haven’t just spent month’s thinkin’ he’s dead. Thinking I ain't ever gonna see him again.” He made a noise in the back of his throat, “You know what he told me? He said that it was in my _‘best interests’_. The fuck? My best interests weren’t seeing him in the fuckin’ ground. He shoulda stayed, he shoulda told me what he was doin’”

He struggled to sit up enough to set the glass down on the table and Roxy had to bite her lip to curb her laughter at his uncoordinated movements, but once the glass was down and he flopped back into the padded seat, the anger melted into such abject sadness that suddenly Roxy didn’t feel like laughing any more. How could she laugh at him now he was rubbing his face with his hands, bone weary and broken? 

“I did somethin’ stupid, Rox.” He said quietly, but even though the music was loud, Roxy was close enough to hear his every word, “So fuckin’ stupid.”

It was impulse that made her reach out, run her hand through his hair. He hadn’t slicked it back tonight, left it loose and natural and soft, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was to comfort him or herself. He rolled his neck, let his head fall into her hand without protest. “What did you do, Eggsy?”

He sighed, “I wanted to punch him, I wanted so bad to knock him down on his arse and kick the shit out of him for making me think he was gone. I was gonna do it, too, I swear I nearly did.”

Roxy moved forward until their foreheads almost touched, “What did you do?”

“I kissed him.”

 _Ah._ Roxy was silent for a moment, not moving except for the back and forth motion of her thumb against his scalp, letting her mind digest his answer. It didn’t surprise her. Having gone through months of training with him, seeing him idolise Harry, seeing him lose sleep when the other man had been in a coma, she knew probably better than he did how Eggsy felt about his mentor. It made sense that he’d gone for kissing him instead of hitting him, because she saw the flash of relief in his eyes that morning in the Dining Room even if no-one else had. Disbelief, anger, betrayal had him pulling the gun but it was another emotion entirely that had him aiming for his heart. 

“I shoulda punched him, but I didn’t.” His eyes closed, creased with something like pain, “So fuckin’ stupid.”

With a soft sigh, Roxy moved to press a kiss to her friend’s forehead. “I think it’s time we went home.”

Moving was awkward at best, with Eggsy so unsteady on his feet that Roxy had to take half his weight in order to get him out safely. She ignored the smirks from the bouncers and from the people still waiting in line even at this hour of the morning, passing them without a backwards glance. A black cab waited silently at the curb and Roxy bundled them both into the plush back seat and closed the door behind them, not even bothering to tell the driver where to go as he pulled out into the scant early morning traffic. 

They gravitated towards each other without a word, his head on her shoulder and her arm around his, fingers playing idly with his hair as the lights of London slid by the window. They were half way home before Eggsy broke the soft silence. 

“Rox?” 

“Yes?”

A hesitation. Then, in the quietest voice she’d ever heard him use, said, “I think I love him.”

 _Oh Eggsy_ , Roxy thought again, this time with a desperate ache in her heart. She kissed the top of his head and tucked it under her chin, keeping her fingers light in his hair. “I know.” she said, and left it at that. 

He didn’t speak again until the car drew up to the Town House that Eggsy now called home, until he’d untangled himself from Roxy and opened the door to get out. Without hesitation he turned back and kissed her dead on the mouth, leaving her a quiet, “Thanks Rox” before sliding out of the cab. 

The driver waited on Roxy’s word until Eggsy made it to his front door, stumbling only once on the steps. She watched his back disappear into the hall and returned the little wave he threw her before he closed the door behind him. 

“Home, madam?”

She smiled at the driver in the rear view mirror and nodded. 

They’d barely turned out of Eggsy’s street before she made the call. 

“I’m sending something to you,” she said by way of greeting, “I suggest you listen to it.”

She didn’t wait for an answer before hanging up.

 _Mission complete_ , Roxy thought. She settled back into the seat and closed her eyes with a smile, patting herself on the back for her stroke of genius. _No more hiding, boys, time to face the music._

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies are lovely. Comments are better ;D


End file.
